Unwanted Italy
by WearTiger
Summary: Feliciano always knew he would be an unwanted but he could not believe the time was already here and he may have dragged Kiku down with him. He was going to be sent to his grave at age 13 or was he? Please read and stick to it because there is a twist. Human names used. Possible Japan OC . Rates T just in case.


**_I hope this draws more attention to the unwanted series and I'm sorry Italy but you set yourself up for this. I'm really sorry don't hate me there is a twist in the second chapter. If you want to know why I'm already saying sorry just read, because I'm really sorry you are going to hate me. :'( Please don't hate me please. I have a big heart but I have to do this._**

**_Disclamer- Unwanteds and Hetalia are not mine_**

Feliciano was always a creative kid, he did not want to break Quill's no creativity rule but he could not help it. Feliciano loved to sing and dance and draw especially draw. Drawing and pasta were his passions and he could not help but draw when he got the chance, he was great at drawing too. Feliciano thought if he was careful enough he would not get caught his amazing drawings never seen. This was of course impossible as he drew on everything which upsetted his best friend Ludwig. Now Ludwig was an perfect child he was strong smart and never creative every one expected him to be a wanted just like his parents and brother (though his brother was annoying and bordered on nessasery and wanted he proved to be a wanted) but Faliciano knew a secret that could ruin this.

One day Kiku, Ludwig, and him were all hanging out and Feliciano started drawing with a stick in the dirt. It was a beautiful drawing of a bunny very detailed for a quick dirt scribble. Though Ludwig and Kiku encoureged him to stop he didn't and ended up convincing them to draw too. Kiku was really good at it drawing something he called anime it was great but Ludwig's drawing was not so good he was obviously not the creative type and deserved to live here holding a high position. That was the only time Ludwig and Kiku drew but if any one found out it would ruin there families reputation and their chances of being wanteds and it would be all his fault, that is what Feliciano thought at least.

Now Feliciano lay in bed feeling terrible and guilty, if any one found out he would of ruined his friends chance of being wanteds like every one expected. Every one always knew he would be an unwanted, it was obvious to every one by the time he was four his weakness not helping his case, but that did not mean he should drag his friends down with him. Feliciano would hate to be the cause of his friends execution, the thought bringing tears to his eyes, why was he such a useless screw up, now thanks to him his friends futures are doomed, because of him they are going to die a painful death of boiling oil.

Feliciano lay awake tears running down his face tomorrow he would be labeled unwanted he would be purged he would die, and he might of brought his friends down with him. "At least fratelo will be safe" he thought out loud sniffling. Luckily his brother never broke a rule and would certainly be labeled a nesecary and though his life would not be as good as a wanted he would at least get to keep his life. Feliciano curled up in his blanket and slowly cried him self into a uneven sleep.

* * *

Feliciano woke up early for once just wanting to get this dreaded day over. He grabbed his clothes and shoes, it was easy to pick out because it was the only pair of shoes he had and all his of its were the same dull thing. Feliciano quickly got dressed heading to the door were his brother and parents were impatiently waiting, they were all of course disappointed in him already knowing he would be an unwanted. They all left heading to the Commons where forty-eight other thirteen year olds are waiting to be picked out as wanted necessairy or not at all, the remaining ones will be purged.

They arrived quickly standing in the half circle with every one else. Feliciano scanned the half circle for his friends, quickly spotting a calm Kiku and a slightly nervous Ludwig on the other side. His friends turned to look at him and if it were not for the depressing ceremony he would of smiled brightly as he normally would waving hyperly instead he just looked away ready to cry again.

It took a bit longer before High priest Ginny walked out her bleach blond hair not even disturbed by the wind her grey eyes holding no emotion. In this time Feliciano's curl began to droop some in this intense heat a thin layer of sweat forming on his face. He looked at his brother his permanent scowl seemed lightened some replaced by a bit of fear as High Priest Ginny started the ceremony without an introduction or ado, as a Purge was neither exciting or boring, it just was, as many things just were in Quill.

High Priest Ginny started calling out the names of wanteds. Among the names called was Ludwig Beilschmidt. Feliciano turned to see his friend stand up taller proud. Sadly not in the names called was Kiku Honda, Feliciano frowned nervously feeling bad he looked across to his friend whose expression is still calm. Feliciano thought to himself "How can he not be nervous or mad?" a thought then hit him and then he began to freak out "What if he is mad at me and is going to get me later? What if he will stop being my friend and ignore me?!I don't want to lose my friend in the last few hours I have to live!" He mentaly slapped him self taking a deep breath thinking "Calm down Feliciano, Kiku is not like that he rarely gets mad and is unlikely to blame you and he could still be a necessary."

Feliciano did his best to calm down after that turning his attention back to the ceremony as nesecarys were called out. Among the names called was Lovino Vargas, but no Kiku Honda to his dismay. Nor was there a Feliciano Vargas, he was still shocked and frightened after 9 years of preparation for it and still it had gotten to him. He took one last glance at his best friend Ludwig who quickly looked away before standing expressionless hands out like he had seen unwanteds before him do. Feliciano was on the verge of tears as the metal cuffs were hooked onto his wrist connecting him to the person in front of him and behind him. Walking quietly to the bus lead by governors. The bus that would tie them to Death Farm to be executed.

**_Please review and don't hate me. There is a twist, not next chapter though that is for Ludwig. Well don't hate me please forgive me and keep reading. Reviews would make me feel better too just keep negativity to little to none._**


End file.
